


Of Ease & Contentment

by Prettyhex04



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bitch with Wi-Fi, F/M, Protective Oliver, bamf Felicity, protective hubby, protective wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: Olicity dealing with road rage, the safe way and the physical way.





	Of Ease & Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> The change in ratings is just because of a few slips of curse words, that's it. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy x

Felicity watched avidly as the biker blocked the punch the opposing man delivered, fury behind his throw. She knew she should probably stop watching but she just couldn't, she loved moments like these when the excitement wasn't from running from bullets or having someone chasing her down.

She loved the ease of it, how laid back it all was.

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ ” Oliver groaned from beside her, or well sort of on-top of her, as sleep clung to his voice.

Glancing down at the man in question, Felicity never once stopped the motion of her hand up the planes of his back.

It had been a glorious morning, even if she did wake up at 7 in the morning but the problem now seems to stem from the fact that Oliver still hated mornings. She guesses since he and his subconscious now know that there’s no danger in the near-future he could begin to relax more, so he has been taken full advantage out of it. That of which brings them to now with Felicity on her back leaning against the pillows, watching the TV that she had previously hooked her laptop up to put what they were watching on a larger screen. Oliver, on the other hand, was currently draped over half of her body resting his head on her shoulder, with his arm firmly tucked around her waist securing the two of them together.

Thank god, she had thought to pack her ‘Tech Bag’ as Oliver put it.

Not ceasing her hand but also not diverting much attention from the TV where she was currently watching a YouTube video on extreme road rage, Felicity giggled.

“Still hating the morning then, I see”

“Are you still watching those road rage videos on YouTube?” Oliver questioned, shifting slightly so he could see the screen but remain wrapped around Felicity. “they call that fighting? They’re basically slapping each other”

“That’s the best parts though. Oh, or bits like these when they look like they’re just making out on the freeway” Felicity laughed as she watched two men rolling around on the tarmac, even forcing oncoming vehicles to brake suddenly because they rolled out right in front of them almost getting hit. “hey, what would you do if we encountered road rage?”

“Depends on what the level of it is and who it’s directed at” he mumbles as he shifts again, resting his forehead on the side of her neck and laying a kiss on her pulse.

“Let’s say for example, it’s the level of this one” Felicity stated, indicating to the events of the YouTube video. The driver with the dashcam filming two idiots in front of him swerving all over the place and beginning to hold up the rest of the vehicles on the freeway.

“Well, you’ll probably just tell me to slow down or something just so you can record it and send to the rest of the team. But I will say this, if any rage is directed at us then I’ll keep that person or people as far away from you as possible. Then again, in some instances I’ll probably just be laughing as the guy tries to win an argument against you, especially if he’s in the wrong”

“Good thing you know that before-hand, even with your protective tendencies”

“You know I’ll always protect you, no matter what”

“Well I’ll just warn you now, if we encounter any of my _friends_ from high school then I apologise for what you’ll witness but I’m pretty sure I’ll never regret any of my future actions”

“Thank you for warning me in advance then” Oliver just smiled up at his amazing girlfriend, still not believing they were finally together, “now, what are we planning on watching next?”

 

* * *

 

However, when a guy moronically pulled out in front of them and forced him to step on the brakes, resulting in endangering Felicity, Oliver was the one in protective mode at the guy’s throat whilst Felicity was at his side trying to hold him back.

That was until the idiot decided to say the words that enraged not only Oliver but lit the fire within Felicity.

_"Listen to your bitch and back the fuck up before I beat your arse and show her what a real man is like to be with”_

Nobody _ever_ disrespected Felicity, in front of Felicity and especially in front of Oliver when he’s in his protective-vigilante boyfriend mode.

Before the guy could even see it coming, Oliver’s fist was breaking the guy’s nose as he hit the tarmac and lost consciousness with the force behind his punch.

When the policemen came running after being called over by the gathering public, they took one look at the seething man holding a woman protectively to his chest glaring at the unconscious boy on the ground and knew exactly what had happened. They didn’t blame Oliver at all, just using the eye-witness accounts from the public gathering around them as the reason behind arresting the boy for reckless driving and towing his car to the impound unit.

It was just self-defence and defence for his girlfriend too.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, $500 was donated to charities for women against domestic abuse and for people killed or injured in a car crash, each.

Hope the guy didn't mind losing ~~several~~ a couple grand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, please don't hesitate to either leave a comment or to message me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
